This application relates to the art of ultra-thin films and to procedures for applying same to substrate surfaces. More particularly, the application concerns thin films formed of amphiphilic molecules. The invention is particularly applicable for use with cookware and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in connection with any substrate surface, particularly surfaces of glass, ceramic and porcelain.
Burnt and dried food residues are very difficult to remove from cookware surfaces, and many different types of non-stick coatings have been applied to such surfaces. These coatings tend to be applied subsequent to manufacture of the cookware, rather than as an integral part of the same manufacturing process. The coatings also tend to require pretreatment of the cookware surfaces, such as by etching, grit blasting or application of base coats. Processes for applying the coatings often have high energy requirements, and sometimes use or produce undesirable components that are environmentally unsafe and difficult to work with. The common non-stick coatings are relatively thick, such as on the order of millimeters, and ruin the appearance of cookware surfaces when scratched.
Polymerizable amphiphilic molecules having the intrinsic ability to self-assemble in a thin film are wellknown. By way of example, descriptions of such materials are contained in: J. Colloid Sci., 1, 531-538 (1946), W. C. Bigelow et al.; J. Colloid & Interface Sci., 27, 751-760 (1968), Lieng-Huange Lee; & J. Sagiv, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,061, issued Sep. 3, 1985. The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Polymerizable amphiphilic molecules of the type described would be ideal for use in providing non-stick coatings on cookware. This is because such molecules form ultra-thin films that are invisible to the naked eye, and do not ruin the appearance of the cookware when scratched. Also, the films have excellent release properties.
However, the use and application of these type of molecules usually requires the use of high amounts of solvents that present environmental concerns and are relatively difficult to work with. The film forming material tends to deteriorate and agglomerate when mixed with water.
It would be desirable to have a procedure for applying thin films of amphiphilic molecules to surfaces in a manner that presents little or no environmental concern and is energy and time efficient.